Secrets
by Idontknowhowtowrite
Summary: Anything could happen now the the end was right in front of everybody. The only questions were: what would happen next.


Daryl was used to always feeling eyes on him, after all, he was a Dixon. He knew people found him intimidating but that was exactly how he wanted them to feel. It was easier that way. He was never exactly a people person, even before the world as everyone knew it turned into a complete zombie infested shit hole. All he needed in his life was his older brother, Merle, who was the actual threat between the two of them. Daryl knew how to defend himself but unlike his big brother, he also knew when to keep his mouth shut.

Daryl normally brushed it off whenever Merle had started actin out, after all it wasn't his problem his big brother had no filter. Ever sense they were welcomed to the camp they were currently residing at however, Daryl knew if Merle started to get lippy it was best for him to put an end to it before a) another member of the camp dared to be brave enough to step up to his brother or b) they were kicked out of camp. In any other situation it would have been different. If they were forced to leave it would hurt the rest of the camp more than it'd hurt the Dixons. They were both great at hunting and excellent trackers, going off on their own would have been easier then sticking around camp any longer anyway. The only thing these people had to offer was an RV and that wasn't useful to them. If it was up to Merle they wouldn't have stayed any longer then the first night, but Daryl didn't want to leave. He convinced his brother it was because there were more people to keep watch during the night which gave them more chances to sleep, but in reality Daryl didn't sleep much, even with the opportunity. Though Merle wasn't exactly sure a little extra sleep was worth being annoyed constantly by everyone they were forced to live with (especially that stupid nigger T-Dog and that chink Glenn) he stuck around for Andrea and Amy, two hot blonde sisters he'd been eyeing up ever sense he got there.

Merle and Daryl had gone hunting that day. They didn't have much luck, only being able to catch a dozen or so squirrels. It was a last minute thing however so it was better then what was originally going to be for dinner. Daryl was supposed to go hunting tomorrow but food around camp seemed to be disappearing quickly and he'd finished doing everything he could think needed to get done. He figured it couldn't hurt to go out for an hour or two to see what they could grab for tonight. They sat down to get the squirrels for the meal ready (they were the only ones who knew how to properly skin and prepare an animal beings they grew up doing so with their old man) when Merle most likely got bored, stirring up unneeded conflict.

"You got a staring problem boy?" Merle spat at T-Dog. A lot of people kept an eye on the brothers often in case they were up to no good but the last thing Merle would stand for was a nigger thinking he could. T-Dog said nothing and got back to work, obviously trying to avoid any trouble. Merle on the other hand was looking for it like always. He stood up from where he and Daryl were and went up to T-dog, their faces so close they could kiss each other. "I ask you a question you answer it you piece of shit" Merle screamed, clenching his fists at his sides.

"Maybe I do" he muttered back, staring Merle dead in the eye. This was a mistake because as soon as he said that he was hit so hard it sent him backwards. Before anything else could happen, the fight was broken up by other members of the camp. Daryl and Shane, a former police officer were trying to restrain Merle while Glenn and Dale (who was the older man of the group and owner of the RV) were with T-dog.

"If the nigger knows what's good for him he'll think twice before tryin to act tuff again" Merle declared as he ripped himself away from his little brother and Shane. He wandered back to where he was originally posted and began to skin squirrels once again as if nothing had happened.

Daryl said nothin and headed back to Merle, the whole time feeling eyes staring at him, but he was used to that feeling. He looked back after taking a seat next to his brother, only to notice it was the little asian boy Glenn who he felt looking at him. He wasn't at all surprised; it normally was Glenn who did a majority of the staring. It was different then how the others looked at him however. Normally the stares he got around camp made him feel like a criminal, but Glenn hadn't stared at him like that. In fact, he did the complete opposite. Maybe that was why he didn't mind the feeling.


End file.
